Traditional multipurpose hand held tools combine various hand tools, instruments, and accessories in a compact and portable unit. For example, a multipurpose tool may include a knife blade, a saw blade, a file, a screwdriver, a hook, tweezers, scissors, and other commonly used tools. Certain multipurpose tools may combine different component tools and accessories that are all useful for a specific task or activity, such as cleaning a firearm, working in a shop, or camping. Many multipurpose tools have a folding configuration that allows a component tool to be rotated from a storage position to a deployed position. Such multipurpose tools may also include a locking mechanism for holding the component tool in the storage position or the deployed position. Other multipurpose tools may include a retention or coupling mechanism for retaining a detachable tool or accessory.
As the tool needs and desires of consumers evolve, there is a continuing demand for an improved multipurpose tool that combines more component tools and accessories in a single unit without the overall tool becoming too bulky to carry or too cumbersome to operate. Additionally, with regards to folding multipurpose tools, there is a desire to provide an improved locking mechanism that allows a component tool to be locked at different positions relative to a frame or handle of a multipurpose tool. Furthermore, there is a desire to provide an improved retention or coupling mechanism for incorporating detachable tools and accessories into a multipurpose tool. Such improvements would enable a user to complete more tasks quickly and safely, while also enhancing overall ease of use of a multipurpose tool.